AshXMare: The Reason
by CircleDaybreaker
Summary: Mare gets a suprise while she's waiting for Ash to return. First song-fic! Made into multiple chapters!
1. The Reason

**I had the idea and just couldn't resist! :D **

**First song-fic! At least, I think it's a song fic….**

**DISCLAIMER: Night World is L.J's and The Reason id Hoobastanks! Lyrics****From: **_**. **_

_**enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Mary-Lynette Carter sighed and plopped down onto her bed, gazing up at the softly glowing star stickers on her bedroom ceiling. Though she wanted to slap herself for it, she could not help the sinking feeling of resentment in her stomach. Today was exactly 365 days since her soulmate, Ash Redfern, had left, promising his return in a year's time after 'slaying his dragon'. Obviously, he had not shown up.

Mare hated herself for being angry at him.

Did she _honestly_ expect him to show up _exactly_ a year after he had left? Of course not! It was perfectly like him, like _everyone_, to be late! Especially after learning about the type of missions and whatnot that he had to do whilst being apart of Circle Daybreak! She could not have been prouder as she received letter after letter from the, apparent, lord of the Night World himself, Thierry Descoudres, about achievement upon achievement that Ash preformed. She had known beforehand that Ash could be called upon for assistance at any moment, including today! She had not, in any way, shape or form, honestly expected him to show up today.

But she had hoped. Foolishly, yes, she could admit that. But everyone was allowed to hope, right?

So she was obviously let down, ever so slightly, when he did not show up on her doorstep this evening. Not that she was depressed or anything. No way, Mary-Lynette was not the type of girl who depended on her guy. She was independent and strong, and while she missed Ash, of course, she could not bring herself to feel sorry for sending him away. She had needed time to finish growing up, to adjust to this new idea of life with a whole other world. He needed time to fix himself, and also adjust to this new outlook he had. The time apart was hard, sometimes she felt like tugging on the silver chord, just to reassure herself that he was real.

Mare remembered well the day he had left, those 'famous' last words of his;

"Even when were apart, we'll ne looking at the same sky!" Those words had helped her through the toughest times. It made her feel better, knowing that somewhere out there Ash was gazing up at the stars, knowing it was important.

A few minutes after Ash had departed, Mare had declared that she and Mark should head home before their father and Claudine started to worry. During their good-byes, Mare had noticed the Redfern sisters looking at her funny, as if they expected her to break down and cry. Mark also had looked at her like that the whole walk back. At one point she had wanted to just slap him and yell: "Have I _ever_ been the type of girl who has emotional breakdowns? _Especially_ over a guy?" But had managed to restrain herself. The girls and Mark kept this up for about a week, until it became apparent that Mare was just as happy, or even happier than she had been when Ash had left.

The past year had been one of the best for her and her brother. It seemed that the Redferns had opened up a whole new world of opportunities, had drawn the Carter siblings out of their shells and thrust them into a world of opportunity and excitement. Not that Mare had been shy before, just not very outgoing. Mark, on the other hand, had been very shy. Mary-Lynette was so happy for him and Jade. Their relationship had been going very well, and although it sometimes upset her, what with them being together and her and Ash not, she was still very happy for them. Besides, what type of cruel universe would give her a soulmate but not Mark? She told herself it was unfair for her to be jealous, seeing as she was the reason Ash left in the first place. Also, she heard from Thierry that most of the people who Ash worked with had soulmates. Being around that many soulmate couples must be tourture.

Then there was the was the apocalypse. Mare, Mark and the sisters had learned all about the prophecies and such. Pretty scary, she had to admit, knowing beforehand that the human world would soon come to an end. Well, might. Hopefully the Daybreakers would find the fourth wild power in time to save it. Thierry had told them that they still had time, but they should seriously consider moving to Daybreak headquarters before it happened. Just the thought of telling her father and Claudine scared Mare. And besides, she had worked he whole life towards gaining her dream and becoming an astronomer. Moving permanently into the daybreak headquarters would stop her from going to collage. She would have to give up everything. Would it be worth it, to be with Ash again before the apocalypse?

Mare sighed, reaching over to her bedside table to flick off her lamp. Groaning, she flopped back down on the bed and attempted to fall asleep. Why was decision making_ so damn difficult? _

*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*

Someone was shaking her shoulder. "Mare? Mare? Mare? Mare! Get up you, lazy bum!"

Mary-Lynette groaned and rolled over, mumbling, "go away Kestrel, its too early!"  
Kestrel snorted. "Too early? Seriously? Mare it's 1:45! Now get up! We've got something _really _important to show you!"

_We?_ Mare thought dazedly, half sitting up to peer around her room. Sure enough, Rowan and Jade were both leaning against her door frame, looking absolutely radiant.

_What's got them so happy? _She wondered, pushing herself into a sitting position and rubbing her eyes. "All right, all right, what is it you wanted to show me?" Mare sighed.

"Yay!" Jade exclaimed, skipping over to Mare's paper strewn desk. "Where the hell is your laptop?" she inquired, after shuffling through the mess for a while. Mare got up stretching and yawning, and stumbled sleepily towards the desk.

"its…somewhere over here…" She said, waving her hand unceremoniously over the heaps of garbage that was her desk. After joining in the search, she located her crappy but functional laptop. "Here." She said, turning it on and handing it to Rowan, who called up the internet. Mare's jaw dropped as she saw the website Rowan was typing in.

"Youtube? You woke me up in the morning to show me a freaking youtube video?" Mare exclaimed, exasperated.

Kestrel rolled her eyes. "It's not morning anymore, Mare. And this isn't just _any_ youtube video."

"Ya." Rowan piped in, smiling. "It's one of the most popular videos on youtube, and it was only posted three days ago. I'm not really sure why so many people have watched it though…" She mused, brow furrowing as she searched the video.

Kestrel rolled her eyes again. "Probably 'cause all of those stupid human girls think he's _hot_." She guessed, lip curling distastefully at the last word.

"Who's hot?" Mare asked, curiosity rising.

But before Rowan could answer, Jade was pointing over her shoulder at the screen, exclaiming, "That's it! Right there!"

Rowan smiled and placed the laptop back down on the desk so Mare could see the screen. She was pointing at a certain video. Mare's breath caught in her throat. The thumbnail of the video showed none other than her soulmate, Ash. He looked lanky and beautifull as the last time she had seen him, if not taller. His hair had grown slightly longer, giving him an even more cat-like look. Mare looked over towards the description, The title was **"My Cover of "The Reason" by Hoobastank."** She read the description: _For my (hopefully) girlfriend, Mary-Lynette Carter. _His youtube name was simply AshRedfern.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Rowan, play it!" She exclaime. She had had no idea that Ash sang.

Rowan smiled brightly and made the video full screen and hit play. Ash was standing in hat appeared to be a very messy bedroom, wearing jeans and the white t-shirt with the black iris on it that he had worn the day they had met. He had a guitar n his hands, the strap over his shoulder. She was surprised by that. She did not know he played guitar.

He cleared his throat and began to talk. Her heart skipped beat at his voice.

"Hi, my name is Ash Redfern, and this song cover is for my girlfriend, or at least I hope she's my girlfriend-" He laughed, and Mare practically swooned. "Mare, if your watching, I heard this song recently and couldn't help but notice how perfectly it summed up my feelings for you when I left last summer. I…I really don't know why I felt it necessary to make a video about it-" He furrowed his brow looking thoughtful. Then he smiled again. "-I geuss I just wanted you to know. You probably know the song, its not like it's unpopular.-" He laughed again, "Mare, if our life was a movie, then this song would have been playing in the backround when I left last summer. So I'm gonna sing now, I've been talking long , and this song is called the reason by hoobastank." He reached down and started to play his guitar, and after a moment, sing. He was a really good singer.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you

Mare felt something warm slide down her cheek and hastily wiped away the tear before the sisters could see.

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

Mare's eyes were stinging with unshed tears, but at the same time she had a huge smile on her face.

Ash began to talk again. "I hoped you liked it Mare. It honestly was the perfect song for how I felt about you last summer. I guess I just really wanted to let you know. I also made this as a sort of… sorry video. I know that I'm not gonna be able to make it back on the day I promised, and I'm really sorry." He really did look upset, to Mare. "I swear that if I could have my way I'd already be back there. But, you know, duty calls." He smiled lightly. "I can't wait till the day I do see you again, Mare. I miss you so much. This years been really tough, but all I had to do was think of you, and how proud you would be of me, and it got better." He smiled bigger, rolling his eyes. "And if when you see me, I hope I'm not wearing a paper bag over my head. Quinn and James are gonna have a field day with this. They'll never stop making fun of me. But your worth it Mare." His smile, if possible, got even bigger. "I hope we meet again soon. And don't forget, even when were apart, we'll be looking at the same sky!" Then the video ended.

Mare laughed at his choice of last words.

Rowan sighed. "That was really sweet of him. He's changed so much. Thank's to you, Mare!" She added, turning to Mare and wrapping her in a hug. Mare smiled. It was very sweet of him, she would have never expected him to do that. All of her doubts had washed away during the video. She was patient, she could wait. And when she did see Ash again, she would tell him how much she loved his video and how much it meant that he had made it for her.

And…maybe…she would think about becoming a vampire again…maybe….

* * *

**So…ya that's the idea I had. Hope u liked it! **

**That was a song-fic, right? Lol whatever I think it was, it had a song in it!**

**I added that last part caus I lovedlovedloved DOD but I was so upset when Mare didn't become a vampire! I really hope she does in Strange Fate (wich btw needs to come out NOWWW! I feel terrible for those people who have been waiting for 10 years! Ive inly been waiting for 2 and its terrible!)**

**REVIEWW! Please? You know you want to….you cant resist the power of the button….go on …click it…..**


	2. Tell Her

**Tell her jesse mcartney **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim!**

**So sorry I haven't updated in forever! I know I don't usually update fast…but this time it took even longer than normal! If I were you, id probably be swearing oaths of killing me right now. Lol. I feel really bad…Im not even sure WHY exaclt I didn't update in such a long time. And what makes it worse is that im leaving for sleepaway camp in a week, and Ill be gone for 7weeks. But I PROMISE that ill write while at camp, youll just have to wait for me to get back before I can post it.**

**So im asking anyone who has read any of my other fanfics, which one should I DEFINITLEY finish during the summer? You can just tell me in your review, thanks (it can be this one if you want**

"Mark! Jade! Going star watching! Don't do anything you'll regret!" Chuckling, Mare slammed the door to her house, turned, and began the trek towards her favorite hill overlooking Burdock farm in all its re-furbished glory (except for the hole on the front porch. For safety reasons, of course.)  
The softly glowing lights in the window were few and dim. The sisters, much like Mrs. B, respected her starwatching habits and were kind enough to make sure no lights disturbed her.

After about fifteen minutes, it became apparent that she would not be able to star gaze tonight. She leaned back, sighing. Her mind was to intent on thinking to star watch. It was two days after she had seen Ash's video; three since the day he was supposed to come back.

What was she thinking about? Oh, the usual. Life, Ash, the end of the freaking world…  
Scary thought, huh? She still couldn't wrap her head around all of the prophecies and facts. Was the Human reign really coming to its end? Did her species life really depend on whether or not four people like humans or not? Was she and Ash really going to have to fight a _dragon_? And yes, Mary-Lynette was planning on fighting. Not that she was usually a violent person (except around Ash and his shins…) but she would do whatever it takes to save her family. And besides, Ash wouldn't last a minute out there without her. But don't tell him that.  
Did Ash approve of her involvement in the oncoming war? ...Probably not. But that's too bad for him! He's not in charge of her life, she is. And she'll tell him that she wants to fight whenever she wants. Like today….or the day of the war…  
Grumbling about how it was Ash's fault she couldn't starwatch, Mare quickly gathered her things and stomped down the hill to Burdock farm. No _way _she was going back to her house with Mark and Jade….ew!  
She _carefully_ and _gracefully_ (almost falling in) stepped over the whole on the porch and barged in. What? She practically lived there.

Dumping her things unceremoniously into a heap on the floor, she fell onto the empty couch and grabbed the remote to flip through channels.

"Um, hi?" Rowan said from the couch next to hers.  
"Hey! We were watching that!" Kestrel yelled from her spot next to Rowan.  
"In a bad mood, shut up and watch." Mare mumbled.

After a half hour, she realized t.v wasn't working for her either. "Ugh! I give up. Where's your laptop?

"In my room. I think on my bed." Rowan offered.  
She grunted her thanks and stomped up the stairs. After locating the laptop (on the windowsill) she checked her facebook and then went on youtube determined to find a funny animal video.  
What she most definitley was _not _expecting was to see a picture of Ash in one of the thumbnails of the videos on "recommended for you."

For a moment she contemplated wether she should call the sisters, but quickly decided against it and. This video was titled "**Cover of 'Tell Her' by Jesse McCartney**" She noticed he hanged his mname to **THEAshRedfern&Co. **All the description said was "My next song for Mary-Lynette" Eagerly she hit play.

This time, Ash was not in his room, and he was not alone.  
"Hey, uh, I'm back." He smiled, giving a little wave. "I wasn't planning on making another video, but that first one got so popular I just figured, why not? So anyway, these handsome young men behind me are none other than the ones who I told you would make fun of me for that last video. Which they did. But then they saw how popular this one was and decided to join in, so now I have a sort of band, I guess. So, I'm Ash playing guitar, that's James, playing his keyboard, Quinn on the drums andmorgeads playing the, uh, other guitar. Bass, that's it. Right?" He turned to Morgead.  
Morgead just gave him a look.  
"Well, alright then! So we're playing "Tell Her" by Jesse McCartney. This is for you Mare"

Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes at how much more comfortable he was on camera now than the last video, but listened anyway. The band actually wasn't half bad, And she couldn't help but love Ash's voice even more when she heard him sing again.

_I know how it feels  
To wake up without her  
Lying here all alone  
Just thinking about her_

I can't believe  
Her hold on me  
it's somethin' indiscribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please

If you see my girl,  
Just tell her i miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
oh, 'cause, I know when she  
Holds onto me  
She's the one thing that i could never live without  
Oh oh oh…  
And tell her I love her

Oh yeah. Just tell her I love her

The way that she moves  
You know what it does to me  
And when I catch her eye  
I can hardly breathe

Still can't believe  
Her hold on me  
She's just so indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please, please, yea

If you see my girl  
Just tell her i miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
Cause I know when she  
Holds onto me  
She's the one thing that i could never live without  
Oh oh oh…  
And Tell her I love her

Every time that I'm around her  
I just go to pieces crashin tumblin to the ground  
I'm so glad I found her

I know how it feels

If you see my girl  
Just tell her i miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
Cause I know when she  
Holds onto me  
She's the one thing that i could never live without  
Oh oh oh….  
Just tell her I love her

If you see my girl  
Just tell her i miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
Cause I know when she  
Holds onto me  
She's the one thing that i could never live without  
Oh oh oh…  
Oh oh oh…  
Oh oh oh…  
And tell her I love her  
Oh, yea, just tell her I love her

There was kind of an awkward silenced once they finished, like they didn't know what to do. Mare laughed. Then the one on the drums, Quinn?, Got up and walked up to the camera.  
"sooo….yeaa…hope you liked it. First time we ever played together. And, Mary-Lynette, just wanted to say that we're all really eager to meet you, cause, you know what you did to Ash was just awesome, thank you. Sorry if this is embarrassing you, but it can't be anymore embarrassing then when _that_ guy tries to _sing._ He pointed behind him to Ash, who huffed and pushed him away.

"Thanks, Quinn…I guess. Uh, so yeah. Hope you liked it, especially you Mare, and I hope that I get to see you very soon. And please don't let my sisters watch this." His face made Mare laugh. The video cut off.

Mare crawled onto Rowans bed, finally content. And _tired._ Oh well, she though, drifting off. Rowan can sleep in Jade's bed..

**Meh don't really like the ending but you get the point :) Hope you liked it. Idk about you but to me it sounds totally different from the first chapter. Oh well, ill get over it :)**

**So uh don't forget! ***Revieww which of my fanfics you think MUST be updated as SOONN as I get home from camp (Only necessary if you have read any of my other fics as well)****|**

Buh-buh-bye! :D 


End file.
